I have something to tell you
by CE Productions
Summary: Fox becomes worried as Samus is hiding something from him and doesn't know what. When she finally tells him, it will be the shock of a lifetime for Fox.


In honor of the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, I created a oneshot to celebrate the games release. This is my first take on this game franchise. I hope you enjoy this, and you guys have a fun time with the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Smash Bros. series, it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

I have something to tell you

Its been a long day for the smash fighters as the tournament season is now over many of the returned to the smash mansion to relax and get a well-deserved rest while the other fighters decide to have some other type of fun in order to entertain themselves. In the men's quarters Falco, Mario, Luigi, Cloud, Sonic, and Link were playing a racing game to see who can win while Wario, Bowser, Pikachu, Lucario, and Shulk were watching (and making bets to see who wins). 1 hour into the game Falco notices that Fox hasn't come back from his long walk he was taking and soon starts to become worried for his friend.

"Hey Pikachu, you can take over for me for a bit, I got to go find Fox" he said as he tossed the controller to Pikachu and left the room to Find where Fox is.

Half hour looking for him, he starts to become more worried as he's looked mostly all over the mansion for Fox.

" _Where could he be, I've searched this whole place and there's no sign of him. I feel there's something wrong with him, he hasn't been himself for a week now and he's been stressed out a lot. I hope he's okay and didn't do something out of the ordinary"._ He thought to himself.

As he turned a corner, he is surprised to find Fox standing still looking out the window and from what Falco can see Fox was not himself right now. Fox had the look of concern, stress, and worry all over him that show he's worried for something or for someone. Falco knew Fox would not talk about it, but he needs to know so that he can help him.

"There you are Fox, I've been looking for you for almost an hour now what's up with you"!

That startled fox to make him snap out of senses and almost get scared to death.

"Jesus Christ Falco, don't scare me like that and what are you doing here"?

"I've been looking for you for almost an hour now because you didn't return to the quarters. Are you sure you're alright because you haven't been yourself for some time now?

"I'm alright Falco, their's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine."

Falco can tell that Fox was lying and had to get the truth out of him.

"I know your lying fox, what's bothering you man, you can tell me."

"It's nothing Falco, seriously what does it take to make you stop asking me questions."

"C'mon Fox we've been friends for many years you can tell me you know, I can help you out. You can trust me."

Fox knew there was no way out of this, but he knew he needed some advice and Falco is the only one who would understand him.

" _I'm going to regret this"._ He thought to himself

"The truth is yes I am worried but its not about me, it's about Samus."

"Oh, relationship issues I presume."

"Not that kind of issue Falco"

"I'm just asking, I'm not trying to imply it, jeez man"

Falco could have guessed this was the reason but wasn't sure if it was true or not. Its no secret that Fox and Samus have been dating for 9 months now but he's been concern for Fox if he knows what he's doing. He hasn't seen Fox and Samus together in a while that make him guess there's trouble happening but doesn't know why.

"I still don't get what the problem is Fox. What makes you so worried about her?"

"She's been avoiding me for some time now and whenever I find her, she just darts away as if she's afraid of me. I think she's hiding something that she won't talk about."

"Maybe she's planning something special that might be important for her to tell you when it's the right moment."

"I don't know Falco, I just keep thinking about her that I just want to ask her what's wrong, but I don't know how."

"Hey man, don't worry about it maybe it's something she's not ready to tell but I grant you whatever happens it's going to work out between you two I can guaranty that.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive man, now c'mon let's go back and have some fun, and I also got to get back to the game and make sure I don't lose."

"Your always competitive."

"That's how I am Fox."

With that they soon started walking back to the men's quarters. Fox was at least a bit more eased now knowing that he should be worried to much and that it will work out in the end for the both. But little did Fox know, Samus was hiding something from him that made her afraid and something she was afraid to bring up to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the female quarters, most of the female fighters have gone to sleep but except for Zelda, Peach, and Daisy. The where sitting on the couch talking about what they have been up to throughout the day and what each of there boyfriends have been planning for them. Their conversation is interrupted when Samus comes in and from what they can tell, today was not her day and she look sick from the way she is.

"Oh my god, Samus are you okay?" Asked Zelda

"I'm fine, I'm just been stressed out a lot today from think, no need to worry."

"Are you sure you're alright, you don't look like yourself?" said Peach

"I'm fine, I just need some rest, that's all."

"We know your lying Samus, if it's something that's bothering you tell us, were here to help you." Said Daisy

Samus knew she doesn't want people involved in her personal thing's, but she needed some advice from her friends as they were the only ones to help her.

" _I'm going to regret this"._ She thought to herself

"Alright the truth is that this has to do with Fox

"I knew it!" they all said out loud

"Jesus Christ, you don't need to make a huge fuss about it, seriously"

"You don't have to lie about it if you're talking about Fox"

"Zelda, there are some things I usual keep private that I would not talk about"

"So, what's this about that's worrying you so much"?

"I haven't been talking to Fox for some time now and it's because of something that's going to hurt him."

"Your hiding a secret from him aren't you"

"Yes, peach I am, and I might have made him worried or upset because I avoided him."

"Why don't you just tell him what's going on, he'll understand"

"Daisy, its not that simple and if I do tell, I might lose him forever."

The girls soon noted the that a tear was coming out of Samus eye, they know that wherever she's hiding is making her afraid, but they know that she can't run away from it because it'll makes things worse for her if she does.

"Samus whatever is bothering may hurt but you can't just run away from it you'll just bring more problems and create a rift between you and Fox."

"I know peach, but it's just I don't know what to and how to tell him it's just too much for me".

"I know how".

"How Daisy, how"?

"Do this, call Fox now and ask him to meet you somewhere private and from their just tell him the truth no matter what it is, show him what you need, he will help you out no matter what. Nothing will break your love between the two of you".

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

That soon made Samus in a good mood and have some confidence as she knows she must confront fox about this

"Thanks girls, I must go now I'll talk to you guys later. see you."

She soon left the room to go find him while the girls watched as she left.

"Do you think it's going to turn out well"?

"I'm positive".

"What was she hiding from fox"?

"I don't know".

All they can do know is wait and see what happens next hopping that nothing goes wrong between them.

* * *

Back in the men's quarters, the stakes were still high as Falco was trying his best to win. Fox was watching to see who will win and at the same time was still thinking of Samus. His thoughts are broken when he gets a message from her.

 _Dear fox,_

 _Fox, I have something to tell you. Meet me outside the mansion on the hills where we usually watch the stars together. I'll explain more to later._

 _Sincerely, Samus_

As he finished reading the message, he got up from the couch to go meet Samus.

"Hey fox where is you going, you're going to miss the end game results".

"Sorry Shulk, I must go do something important I'll be back".

"Are you withholding something from us"?

"Hey man leave him be it's not like he's doing something wrong".

"Thanks Falco appreciated it".

Soon fox left to go meet Samus hoping that everything is alright with her and at the same time, wondering what she wants to talk about. As he left the mansion and made his way to the hills, he sees Samus sitting there watching the stars reminding him of those cute moments they had. Soon fox made his way and sat down next to her and wrapped his hand around her hand.

"Fox you made it".

"I got the message and came here as soon as possible. What was it that you wanted to talk about"?

"I wanted to talk about something that I have been keeping a secret from you for some time now"?

"That was the reason for avoiding me"

"Correct"

"Why didn't you tell me, you know you can trust me, and I can help you out with anything, you don't need to be afraid".

"There was a reason why I did it Fox, and I thought it was for the best, but it wasn't".

"But I still don't get it, but why did you keep this secret away from me"?

"Because I was afraid fox, I feared that the worst would happen if I told you. We have lost many people in our past and we try our best to hold them together as possible. It's tough to do it but we always make it through. I didn't want to lose you fox, you were always the best to me, you were kind, respected me, and loved me and that if I told you my secret, I would lose you forever and I didn't want that to happen".

Soon Samus started crying as she could hold it anymore. Fox was surprised and sad to see Samas liked this and it hurt him to se her like this. He soon brought Samus into a warm embrace and started wiping her tears away.

"Samus, you know I will never abandon you, I will always be by your side no matter what happens I will always be by your side to the end. Nothing will separate us".

This made Samus more comfortable and soon stopped crying knowing that she is same in Foxes arms. She knows what she must do, and it's to tell fox the truth.

"You can tell me what it is Samus, I won't be mad, I just want you to be happy and help you out".

She took a long breath to relax herself knowing that everything is okay

"Fox, I'm pregnant, with our child".

After hearing what she said his heart stopped for a second. Did she say that she was pregnant, with his child, the one fox had always dreamed of?

Samus started to become worried as Fox wasn't saying anything and the look as if he was in some kind of trance.

"Fox, are you okay, please say…" that was all she can say as Fox gave Samus a long sweet kiss and soon she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged in kissing fox that lasted forever. She was happy that this moment came.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father, were going to become parents and be a family together. This is the happiest day of my life".

"The same here Fox, the same here".

"This leaves me with one more thing to do". He said as let go of the embrace and kneeled, opening a small box with a ring inside.

"Samus, will you marry me"

Samus gasped in surprise in what fox presented to her. He was proposing to her. After a few seconds she finally had an answer.

"Yes, Fox, I do" she said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss knowing this was the best day in her life.

They soon laid down holding their hands together as they watch the stars in the sky.

"So, what's going to happen now, between us, the future"?

"Will see where this goes from here, will work something out together, but now let's just enjoy this moment".

"Okay and Fox"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too Samus"

They stayed together for the whole night watching the stars in the sky. No matter what the future holds for them, they always be together to the very end and overcome any challenges that comes to them because true love can never be stopped.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Also, I want to confess something, when comes to emotions in stories I have a hard time displaying as you might have noticed by now. Its tough but as I start improving it'll get better. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace. And happy holidays.


End file.
